The Lies We Know Preview
by TheWraith1
Summary: This is the preview of the prequel for Predator & Prey showing what events happened to create the conditions in P
1. Default Chapter

The Lies we Know (Preview) 

by TheWraith 

Disclaimer: Hmm okay this is a FANfiction I do not own anything accept the plot the characters appearing from DBZ are owned by a really creative guy in JAPAN. The idea is based around the story Predator and Prey (storyid 1027502) by Psycho Ann (user ID 208702) which I would highly recommend reading that story first, or this might not make much sense. Also take note this is an AU (Alternate Universe), one in which Goku hadn't died, Radditz never came and no future Trunks, ergo Freiza is alive to some degree and Gero's lab was never found. He woke up 18 and 17 right after Cell was ready so they were absorbed almost instantly, and Gero still lives. 

AN: :this is setting or background: (these are notes) *these are thoughts or flashbacks* 

* * *

Setting: A lonely mountain a couple hours before sunset, a lone figure stands on a ridge. Upon inspection we see that it is a he and that he is tall with wild black hair that rises up in spikes and is wearing a gi of orange with a black undershirt with several strange symbols spread on the back and chest: 

"The Lies we Know" ohh what truths theses few simple words hold. I can still remember when I first learned the value of that short phrase those many years ago... 

* * *

*flashback to seven years ago on a desolate battleground in a mountainous area* 

There was two enormous beams of light and energy being unleashed, one by a small boy with blonde hair standing straight up in spikes. The other by a creature that looks like it came from the nightmares of a survivor from a ALIEN (the movies type) onslaught. 

"Hahaha is that the best you can do Gohan?" sneered the creature, "For all that bravado about your 'hidden' power and that's the best you have, I'm only sorry your pathetic Father isn't here to see you fail." 

With anger in his voice, "My father was not pathetic... he was a hero and a great man I will not have him so ill remembered, especially by a villain like you, Cell," answered Gohan. On the sidelines, the members of the Z-Gang watched Gohan's aura flare so bright that even Vegeta with his Saiyan eyes could not look at the center of it. Vegeta thought on *What power!! The brat may yet prove to be a TRUE Saiyan.* 

As he glanced every so often, he saw something that was impossible yet it was happening. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! His hair is growing longer then shortening; no Saiyan can make his hair grow like that!!" and as he looked closer he noticed something whipping behind Gohan. "A TAIL!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE that the brat grew his tail back, how many levels of super Saiyan is he going to reach before me!?" 

Piccolo had also noticed the reappearance of Gohan's tail but what he saw happening to the tail sparked his interest more. It was flashing GOLD, Super Saiyan gold, and that also the gold flashing was occuring at the exact time that Gohan's hair got longer.... 

"Well then, if you don't like me talking about your father then why don't you shut me up for good?" Cell said with a laugh. 

"Be careful what you ask for you just might get it!" yelled Gohan. Just then he put his left hand down and increased the right's blast then he started an all too familiar chant. "KA---ME-----HA-----ME---------HA!!!" With the combined strength of both Kame Hame waves hitting at once, Cell was blasted into ohh so much space debris. 

"Finally the earth is at peace," commented Piccolo dryly. 

"But for how long?" asked Tien. 

"How long indeed," murmured Gohan before he blacked out from lack of energy. 

"Rest well Gohan, you have earned it," said Vegeta as he picked Gohan up gently. "Come on, before those BAKA human 'reporters' show up," sneered Vegeta as he blasted off into the sky. Little did Vegeta know, the fight had in fact been observed by a news group. And that a small little electronic spy no larger then a fly, with a small symbol of a red ribbon on it and two white R's at either end of the ribbon, was transmitting on narrow band. 

*The earth is at peace but for how long? How long indeed,* thought Piccolo. Little did any of the Z-Gang know how well founded Gohan's and Piccolo's concerns were......... 

* * *

Setting : far away in a hidden command bunker: 

"So the pesky monkeys defeated Gero's monster. No big surprise, but that boy's power, that _was_ unusual. If he could be swayed to my cause no one could stop me from my destiny as ruler of the UNIVERSE." A low menacing chuckle was heard echoing off the walls. "All shall FEAR my name once more, all will tremble at the sound of FRIEZA once again. My 'brothers' should make easy work of the rest of those pathetic warriors." 

* * *

:meanwhile in a laboratory deep underground a scientist was hard at work: 

A monitor on one of the many consoles in the lab flashed to indicate an incoming transmission. A man walked over and pushed the button to receive the transmission. It started loading then it flashed by a text message with detailed sketches and analysis. "So they defeated my greatest creation did they? Well, I shall have my revenge, with this new android body I can wait for a very very long time...... a very long time indeed, well back to work on those little toys of Frieza's. I, Dr. Gero, working for that maniac..." a dry chuckle was heard, "Well, at least it pays the bills." 

* * *

  
  
:back at the battleground: 

"Please tell me you got that, John, please??" asked a thin snooty looking fellow. 

"Yea yea unlike you, Horu, I actually had a clue what was going on, though they were moving awfully fast for the most part," replied John who was currently checking his video camera. 

"Well it's not my fault I'm better looking then you, the station wanted a dashing reporter." (As Horu droned on, John reflected on his version of the battle) *They moved so fast.... the 'great fighter's students didn't even faze Cell... and yet that young boy was able to defeat him, there has got to be more then meets the eye here, there just has to be.* 

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME JOHN???" yelled the now red reporter. 

"Hmm what... ohh, sorry Horu, I was thinking about that kid and those other fighters." Horu thought about that for a moment. 

"What about them, they just used some kind of laser or bomb at least the 'great fighter's' students didn't resort to trickery," Horu said disdainfully. 

"How sure are you that it WAS a trick? From what I saw they were fighting with punches and kicks as well as those so-called 'lasers and bombs', somehow I have a feeling we were watching something WAY beyond what we consider normal fighting," said John with a look of wonder on his face. 

"Puu-lease John, next thing you know you'll start up again about that 'mystical' energy stuff again. There's no such thing as magic or 'Kaib'," Horu said with some venom. 

"It's KI," John said somewhat quietly. 

"What does it matter what it's called, it doesn't exist so drop it. When we get back to the station we'll turn in the tape, and I don't want to hear anymore about this KIB nonsense again got it??!!" 

John sighed relunctantly. "Yeah I got it alright." *He still doesn't get it does he? No wonder those guys didn't stick around, nobody believes that it's possible to do that stuff without machines or weapons, it's sad there used to be a time when we thought that anything was possible because of the strength of the human spirit, but now....* "One question though, how are we getting back to the station? The chopper got destroyed by one of those blasts remember?" 

"So?" asked Horu "We'll just have the station send another one, I'm sure they'd be more then happy to considering the footage we have, really John, do I have to think of everything?" 

*What a moron,* thought John. "One problem with this plan 'Einstein', we have no radio or means to contact anybody. All the com gear was in the chopper," said John with a small grin at Horu's priceless look. 

"WHAT?!! No, no, no, it can't be true, you mean no one saw or heard me broadcast that battle??" Horu asked in horror. 

"Nope, fraid not." 

Horu fainted. 

"Finally some peace and quiet, 'bout time too. Now, time to use my cell phone." 

* * *

:Setting : in-route to the lookout: 

"Bah!! Why did you pick HER up baldie? We could have left her and saved some time," Vegeta snarled. 

"Well, sorry Vegeta, but I didn't think she earned the torture of the media on her. Especially considering the fact she just got spit out by a monster so cut her and me some slack!!" yelled Krillian with glare. 

"Well, I had no idea you had chosen your MATE so quickly baldie, you may be a warrior yet," smirked Vegeta. At this Krillin blushed slightly 

"All right you two, that's enough now who's going to tell Chi-Chi about Goku?" commented Piccolo in that dry baritone voice of his. 

"Tell Chi-Chi?? Sorry Piccolo, but I died already or I would," grimaced Tien. 

"What's the big deal about telling Kakkarot's mate that Kakkarot died?" asked Vegeta, "Are you warriors or cowards, to be beaten by every woman that barks at you?" 

"You'll learn soon enough, Vegeta. If you want to tell Chi-Chi go right ahead but who's your next of kin I can contact for after?" asked Krillin with a gleeful smile. 

"I have no 'next of kin'. If I should die in battle then look after my mate, or, so help me, I'll come back from the dead and hunt you like a predator hunts it's prey (LoL a little in-joke :D), got me?" said Vegeta in a voice that assured it was no idle threat. 

"Mate? Since when did you have a wife Vegeta??" asked Krillin. 

"And who would want to marry you?" smirked Yamcha. 

"IF you must know, my mate is Bulma, and if you so much as LOOK at her the wrong way you'll wish you were back in the afterlife," Vegeta growled with a fierceness in his voice that left no room for argument. 

*Bulma!!?? How the heck that happen?!* thought Yamcha. The rest of the trip was quiet after the rather stunning revelation that Vegeta and Bulma were 'mates'. 

* * *

:Setting on the lookout: 

"Mister Popo were you able to get the ladies?" asked Dende, the somewhat young but bright namekian guardian of the Earth. 

"Yes Dende, they're waiting anxiously by the main door," said the black genie known as Mister Popo. 

"Excellent, the Z-warriors should be here momentarily," just as he finished the Z-fighters landed on the lookout. 

"Vegeta!!!" exclaimed Bulma as she rushed to meet him. 

"Is Gohan okay??" Chi-Chi asked. 

"He is fine merely tired from the battle, he did his race proud, both of them." commented Vegeta in a rare moment of softness. 

"Goku's gone isn't he?" Chi-Chi said in a small voice. 

"Yes, Kakkarot is dead, but the dragonballs should have no trouble reviving him after all he hasn't died before right?" 

"That's right, Goku can be revived with Earth's dragonballs easy. Bulma where's the radar?" asked Krillin in a excited voice. 

"You won't need the dragon radar, the dragon balls are all here. Dende had me collect them while you were battling," said Mister Popo. 

"Alright then, let's wake Gohan and make our wishes." Carefully, Vegeta set the young super Saiyan down. 

"Alright... Dende, would you use your powers to heal him and restore his energy?" asked Piccolo. 

"Of course, I'd be glad to," replied the young guardian as he healed Gohan by using his powers. 

"Time to wake up my friend," just as he was saying this, Gohan's eyes fluttered open. 

"Did I get him?? Did we win??" the young warrior asked. 

"Yes, you got Cell, and we won," answered Krillin. 

*For now* thought Piccolo dryly. 

"Now, about that second wish what are we going to use it for?" asked Krillin. "I mean the first one's a given, wishing for all the people killed by Cell back to life, but the second one is going to take some thinking about," said Krillin with grin. 

"What if we just wished for all the Z fighters and their wives extended lifes?" said Gohan quietly. 

"Hmm, why not indeed it would be handy," stated Vegeta who was wondering why everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Would you bakas stop staring at me, or I'll send you to HFIL on a one-way trip." At this the Z-Gang visibly relaxed. 

"Alright then, it's agreed. Krillin would you summon the dragon?" asked Bulma. 

"Sure, Eternal dragon hear my call and grant me my wishes. I summon you, Shenlong (AN: pronounced che-long)!" And as Krillin finished the words to summon the Eternal Dragon, the sky became black and lightning filled the sky in a monstrous display of power. Then the dragon known as Shenlong took form. 

"You who have summoned me speak your wishes quickly," said Shenlong in his booming voice. 

"We wish for all those killed by Cell to be brought back to life!" said Krillin, the dragon's eyes flashed bright red. 

"It is done, what is your second wish?" asked the dragon. 

"I wish for all of the Z warriors and their wives to have life spans of Saiyans," said Gohan who was still somewhat tired from the recent fight. 

"Very well, it is done farewell." And as the dragon finished talking, he began to glow yellow. The dragon balls began to float up until at last they flew apart in seven different ways, to await another year till they would be used. 

"Hi guys!" said an all to familiar voice. 

"Goku?? GOKU!!" said Chi-Chi as she practically flew to her husband and kissed him hard. Needless to say, the rest of the Z warriors were stunned... 

"Hang on, I'll be right back," chirped Krillin as he went to find a camera, when he returned the bald monk took several pictures. Meanwhile...... 

*I missed you Chi.* 

*And I you, promise you'll never die again, Goku.* 

*I'm not sure I can do that, knowing how things happen I may not be able to keep such a promise if I made it, but I'll try my hardest.* 

*That's all I ask.* 

*Honey don't you think we ought to come up for air?* 

*Ohh.* 

Two gasp's were heard coming from the couple. "Krillin can I get some copies of those?" asked Gohan. 

"Sure thing, bro," laughed the bald member of the Z gang with a gleeful smile. 

"Well, look's like someone isn't going to be sleeping much for a while," said Vegeta with a classic smirk. Goku and Chi-Chi blushed slightly at the Saiyan prince's comment. 

"Vegeta, what I do with my wife is none of your concern or business, so but out!" replied Goku in a rare moment of seriousness. 

"Well, well, so the 3rd class baka has some spunk after all," commented the arrogant Saiyan prince. And at the very moment that Vegeta finished, a high pitched noise was heard followed by a large WAM!!! And thud, the prince of all Saiyans was laid out on the ground. 

"So I see you used the new technique, Chi," commented Goku. 

"Well, he needed to be brought down a peg or three so I thought I might as well," said Chi-Chi with a chesire cat-esque smirk. 

"True, but could you please let me know a little in advance? The sonic wave gave me a bit of a headache," said Goku. 

"Ohh, sorry dear, yes, I'll try to give you warning next time. But may not always happen, cause he makes me mad really fast you know," Chi-Chi said sweetly. 

"Poor Vegeta, never knew what hit him, hehe," chuckled Krillin. 

"Well, you're all invited to my place for a party, to celebrate Gohan's victory over Cell!" said Bulma to a chorus of cheers and "We'll be there!" The gang headed to their respective homes to get ready. 

TO BE CONTINUED............... 

* * *

A/N: Okay I have a reason for Goku's reaction, which is relatively sound. This, in my opinion, is the reason he's somewhat inept at social interaction is because he never really had anyone to socialize with. He grew up in the woods after all, with only his adoptive grandfather for company. Until Bulma came that is, so he's not dumb, just not really sure about how to act, but if it's fighting or family he knows more then enough :D. Also the technique Chi-Chi used is un-named so far, so if you think you have a good name for her sonic/Ki combo move please let me know in your review. (note: I prefer serious names) I would greatly appreciate any tips on writing style or suggestions on plot that you may have so feel free to offer advice. (flames will be ignored so write critical reviews instead) :D


	2. Part II Chap one of full TLWK: Shadow of...

The Lies We Know   
  
By TheWraith

  


AN: Alrighty folks, if you're reading this then I'd like to thank you in advance for taking the time to do so, all I ask is that if you read the story and enjoy it is to please submit a review for it or send one by e-mail.   
*these mean thoughts by character*   
:these are settings:   
(theses are comments by story teller namely Gohan)   
end comments by me are at the bottom of the page 

* * *

Chapter One: Shadows of Victory   
  
  


:Setting : A lonely mountain with the sun setting in the distance: 

We see a solitary figure standing about halfway up the mountain, upon close inspection the figure becomes more distinct. It is a young man wearing a orange over gi with a black one under it complete with black bands on his wrists and three circles with symbols representing all the masters the man has trained under; one is centered on his back while two smaller ones are over each breast. 

"The lies we know, ohh what truth lies in that simple phrase. My life is a living testimony to it," sighed the young man. "Oh, sorry you came to hear my story, not my reflections on my life. Of late I've been somewhat nostalgic, by the way my name is Son, no, no, not HIM, but Son Gohan, his child," commented the young warrior with a trace of sadness. "In order to properly tell my story I must start with the tale of planet Vegeta's demise, I learned this from Vegeta the 26th (very likely the last Vegeta). I have changed it to make it easier to tell as a story but I did not add or remove many facts so fret not, now to begin the tale."   
  


* * *

  
  
:Setting : The throne room of planet Vegeta where Vegeta the 25th King of all Saiyans is being briefed by his staff: 

A loud murmur of gruff voices were heard, discussing various matter with the King of all Saiyans, until "Bam!" the doors of the throne room were thrown open and a Saiyan warrior marched in with a look of urgency on his face. "My King I have returned with disturbing news regarding the mission on which I was sent." 

The king gestured with his hand for silence. "General Jerkon, it must be urgent indeed for you to burst in here unannounced. Now pray tell what is this matter?" Said the King in a sarcastic sounding voice. 

"The matter is about the mission of the POLAR settlements," said the General, giving the keyword that immediately caught the King's attention. 

"Advisors, leave us NOW!!!" barked the King. After the advisors had left the room (looking most distraught) the King turned to Jerkon, "Follow me, this news must not reach any ear save mine for now," whispered the King while motioning with his hand for Jerkon to follow. 

"Forgive my ignorance, but why are we leaving the throne room??" asked the General. 

"Because some of the ruling houses have spies both electronic and Saiyan in it, that is why my old friend," the King whispered dryly. For a minute or perhaps longer the two powerful warriors walked until they had reached a locked door with a rather unique lock. "Ahh, here we are," commented the King while pulling out a unusual key for the locked door. 

"Where exactly is here sir??" asked Jerkon. 

"Here happens to be my private study which I regularly check for spy equipment, does that answer your question?" asked the King with a slight chuckle.   
  
"Yes sir, it does at that," laughed Jerkon. The King then unlocked, opened the door, and went inside with Jerkon close behind. Once inside, the door closed automatically, sealing the two warriors in the room. 

"Now, what of this news you have for me?" asked the King. 

"It's as we feared, my king. Frieza is on the move, he's currently in the Nigratas system, no doubt conquering the inhabitable planets. He has been discreet but I have no doubts as to what his final plan is," stated Jerkon. 

"So Frieza is seeking to rid himself of his strongest possible foes, well, he will find that we Saiyan are not without our own plans," commented the King of all Saiyans.   
  
"Sir what do you mean??" asked the General in charge of the royal family's safety. 

"What I mean, dear friend, is that I have finally learned how the first Super Saiyan came to gain such power," stated the King with hint of a chuckle upon seeing his "Captain of the Guard" (the name is a honorary one, the actual title per say is General in chief of royal family's safety) speechless. "Close your mouth Jerkon you look like a Tjalia fish just caught," laughed the King. 

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is a small portion of chapter one of The Lies We Know, now I have a question of you, the reader. Should I make the rest of the chapter and hence the story in this style or should I add more detail to it like what people are wearing, how the rooms look, and what the land looks like?? I can go either way so please vote for option A (with reasons why) or option B (also with reasons why) in your reviews.   
  
Ann's Notes: Gohan is narrating!! W00t! Well, I personally can't wait till Tim gets this whole thing going; from what we got so far, it's really something you'll look forward to. It'll start out with the background of how planet Vegeta was destroyed, but know that it's quite important to the plot since it's what sets the foundation for "The Lies We Know" and "Predator & Prey". Personally, I like if Tim goes all detailed on it, but for those that just want nothing but plot might choose otherwise. Happy voting!


	3. Part III Writter's notes

Okay this is not a new chapter just some writters notes ,   
  
The first and main one being that TLWK is on hiatus indefintely  
  
secondly I have couple ideas for other stories in my head and  
  
I'd like some second opinions: Idea one is a Inyuasha fic that  
  
I call "Choices" about how Naraku's plan to capture the tensagia  
  
backfires and the resulting life-changing this does , the second  
  
is way out of left feild its not even named yet but it's a DBZ fic  
  
in which we see a completely different side of Radditz one that fell  
  
in love with a slave a HUMAN slave , So any thoughts guys? 


End file.
